Employees of enterprises often utilize client devices to perform their job functions. Client devices can require connectivity to a network through which the client devices, and applications executed thereby, can send and receive data. It can be advantageous to monitor the network usage by client devices and applications to account for the cost of such network usage. However, many client devices and applications are not configured to and/or are not capable of adequately monitoring network usage. Additionally, many client devices and applications do not provide mechanisms for evaluating and enforcing compliance rules that are violated by certain types and/or levels of network usage.